Inseparable
by DippandMabes618
Summary: Everyone that has or lives in Gravity Falls know for a fact that the Mystery Twins are inseparable. Even if you never met them you just knew because well they're Dipper and Mabel, but something happened and now they are separated.


**Hey guys! It's been a while since I wrote, hasn't it? Here's the deal I have like ten thousand million ideas but I just haven't wrote them yet, but hopefully I will soon. For now just enjoy this song-fic! :)**

Wendy's POV:

"Thank you!" I yelled into the microphone. I was in the middle of my first world tour and so far I was loving it! I wish I was discovered another way though. I was discovered when I sang at my friend Dipper's funeral about a year ago. Someone recorded me singing, put it online, and next thing I know I'm being offered a record deal! That was the greatest day of my life. Don't get me wrong I miss that little town: Gravity Falls and everyone that lives there, heck! I even miss my old boss Stan! I miss my friend Mabel the most though. A month before I left she was happy, playful, and silly. She wore bright colored sweaters that she knitted herself with a head-band and skirt pretty much everyday. But something happened. She no longer knitted sweaters or headbands. She changed after July 18 of 2013. She stopped smiling, she stopped laughing, she stopped being happy, she stopped being...Mabel. All because of a stupid child physic that wanted revenge, but not on her, no not at all. He wanted revenge on her twin brother Dipper. He did get revenge on him, took him to a torture chamber and beat him to death. That's where her life came crashing down.

I must have been really deep into my thoughts because next thing I know I'm being ushered to a limo by my security guards. We were on our way to some TV set thats interviewing me. It wasn't a long ride maybe 10 or 20 minutes I don't know. I just couldn't get my mind off Dipper and Mabel. When we got to the set it was chaotic, as usual. Fan's trying to get past security paparazzi catching my every move, nothing new. So after pushing past fans and paparazzi we got inside. We were running a little late so I didn't have time to change clothes or anything; as soon as I got inside they pushed me towards the two chairs sitting in front of the green screen. One chair was accompanied by the interviewer she looked like she was in her mid 30's. I walked up to her and she immediately smiled and introduced herself. Her name was Ella Hope; she seemed pretty nice so I shook her hand,"Wendy. Wendy Cordu-" before I could finish a bunch of women came in to reapply my make-up. After they quickly finished adding more make-up they ran out and the director yelled "We're on in 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!" Ella quickly introduced herself "Hello Los Angeles! I'm Ella Hope and today we have a special guest she became famous off the internet singing at a funeral she is Wendy Corduroy!" The camera zoomed in a little on me and I waved and smiled. "Thanks Ella I'm really happy to be here." I said. "Are you ready to answer questions sent in to our studio?" Ella asked excitedly. "I sure am!" I said back to her. Ella laughed a little and said "Ok then, let's get started!"

After about 45 minutes of answering questions Ella said we should check the questions sent to their website. We didn't want to waste to much time searching for a good question so she just asked me the most recent one. It read, _"Hi Wendy! I'm like your biggest fan ever!"_ Nothing new there,"I_ just watched your performance from tonight and I was just wondering, why did you freeze up at the end? You were just staring off into space as if you were thinking. It really worried me! After like 5 minutes of staring at nothing security came and took you off the stage. Please tell us what's going on!" _Crap. "Uh, I just um..." I trailed off I'm pretty sure everyone can tell how nervous I am and I'm a terrible liar! What am I going to do?! I sighed "You guys will find out sooner or later anyway...ok the reason I froze was because well I uh was thinking. I mean all my fans know I'm only famous because I sang at Dipper's funeral, and today is July 18, the day he died, so I was thinking of not really him but his twin sister Mabel. Mabel used to be the happiest, funniest, silliest, most optimistic person ever. I guess you can say say she was a ray of sunshine! Now she's like a drizzle of darkness. Always sad, will cry at any given moment, no longer smiles, nothing. She's the total opposite of the old Mabel. Mabel if you're watching this you better not be blaming yourself anymore because if you are I'm going to come after you and slap some sense into you!" I stopped and laughed a little. "I'm just kidding Mabes I love you like a little sister; I wouldn't do that. Just please, if you're watching this send me a text or something I really want to hear from you!" I said finishing my little speech. "Wow" Ella said at a lost for words. "Just wow, that was amazing." I smiled and said "Thank you." "I hate to kill this emotional moment, but you're supposed to perform before you leave so..." I said "Oh, no no it's fine I guess I'll perform now!" I got up and walked over by Ella's chair where the microphone was. As soon as I got there my band started walking in but I stopped them saying that I didn't need a band for the song I was going go sing. They looked a little confused but they went back backstage. I turned around and looked at the camera, "Mabel I wrote this song this morning it's about you, but in the song I'm singing to Dipper. Dipper if you can hear me I miss you so so much, not as much as Mabel, but a lot."

_She's walking there alone_

_No one by her side_

_She manages to fight the tears but_

_The pain inside, she can't hide_

_And all the tears she's cried_

_The moment she closes her eyes_

_She starts thinking of you_

_The dreams that she had one time_

_Have gone away_

_Will they ever come true?_

_All she needs is, all she needs is you_

_All she needs is you_

_And she wishes today was one year ago_

_When you cared so much for her _

_Loved her so_

_Not a doubt in her mind that it would still be you_

_Cause the love that you shared,_

_It was true_

_You never thought about it _

_What you made her feel_

_You promised you'd stay together_

_But the hopes she once had; so unreal_

_All she needs is, all she needs is you_

_All she needs is you_

_And she wishes today was one year ago_

_When you cared so much for her_

_Loved her so_

_Not a doubt in her mind that it would still be you_

_Cause the love that you shared,_

_It was true_

_She's walking there alone_

_No one by her side_

_She manages to fight the tears_

_But the pain inside_

_She can't hide _

_And she wishes today was one year ago_

_When you cared so much for her _

_Loved her so_

_Not a doubt in her mind that it would still be you_

_Cause the love that you shared_

_It was true_

_And she wishes today was one year ago_

_When you cared so much for her_

_Loved her so_

_Not a doubt in her mind that it would still be you_

_Cause the love that you shared; it was true._

__Ella quickly stood up and clapped so fast and so loud I thought he hands would fall off. Of course the studio had to play the fake applause for sound effects so I decided to play along and smile. I walked back to my seat and sat down. "Wow Wendy how do you do it?" Ella asked with a smile. "How do I do what?" I asked. "Go up there sing a song like that live and not cry?" Ella said. "Oh," I began, "well when Dipper died Mabel and Dipper were staying in Gravity falls I think their parents were somewhere in California. Anyway since my boss, her great-uncle Stan, wasn't exactly the best comforter in the world and since my co-worker Soos was a BIG softie I was the only one that could comfort her until her parents could get to Oregon. At first I did a really bad job I would cry when she would cry, but I got better with controlling my feelings and it actually made me stronger emotionally." I said. "That's amazing" Ella gushed. "I'm sorry folks but the hour is over which means Wendy has to go." Ella said sadly with the director adding in the sad sound effect, "but hopefully she can join us again sometime?" Ella said/asked. "Yea! I had a lot of fun I hope I can come back again!" I exclaimed. "That's great! Thanks for watching folks see you next week!" Ella said excitedly as me and her waved and smiled at the camera until we heard the director yell 'Cut!' Ella and I stood up "Thanks again for coming Wendy I don't want to hold you I know you're probably tired!" "Yea, thanks for having me Bye!" I said as I ran up the stairs before getting an answer. I didn't mean to be rude, but I just had to get out of there. As soon as I got to the third floor I stopped running and sat on a window seal and looked outside. I saw raindrops begin to fall reminding me of how bad I wanted to cry. I looked up at the sky and saw the Big Dipper constellation. I smiled sadly and let a silent tear fall down my cheek. "Y'know Dipper Mabel's not the only one that wishes it was one year ago..."

**Annnnnnnd I'm done! The song that Wendy sings is called One Year Ago by Lene Marlin, you should really check it out! And I just wanted to say that you know those fanfiction awards thingy that's happening? If you do and one of my stories made you cry can you maybe vote for me? I think there's a category for saddest story so please vote! :) If you do vote for me please just PM me or in a review just say you voted for me so I know if anyone does or not. There's a category for best reviewer and I'm voting for ThatWatermelonChick! Your reviews are so wonderful! :) **


End file.
